


I Love You, My King

by Lynne12345



Series: The Tales of The Shark King and his Consort [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriages, Biting, Consorts - Freeform, King and Consort relationships, Lots of different kinks, M/M, Magic, MalexMale, Marking, Mpreg, Nightmares, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Smut, and more - Freeform, marking rituals, pain kinks, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne12345/pseuds/Lynne12345
Summary: A story in which Haruka becomes the Shark King's consort, Rei is arranged to marry Nagisa,  and Makoto is arranged to marry Sousuke. Oh yeah and they all have magic!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey people, Lynne here with another story!


	2. The dream [Preview]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story in which Haruka becomes the Shark King's consort, Rei is arranged to marry Nagisa, and Makoto is arranged to marry Sousuke. Oh yeah and they all have magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it so far! Note this is just preview of what's to come! I don't plan on writing a 1,000 or more words in one chapter at one time, so please forgive me for that.

“Good morning, you look beautiful when you sleep,” a male's voice said from the right. Turning over I saw a strange man with red hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

“Mine,” The man purred before capturing my lips in a kiss. He bit down on my lower lip and my mouth parted slightly. He pulled away and sat back pulling me back against his chest.

“Yours,” The words came tumbling out of mouth. The man smiled and then I woke up.


End file.
